<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contagious by idiosyncratic_starcluster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450069">Contagious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster'>idiosyncratic_starcluster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm sorry it's so short :c, M/M, OiNoya has my heart wHY is there so little content, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Scenting, Short One Shot, soft soft S O F T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_starcluster/pseuds/idiosyncratic_starcluster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The sun shines bright in the Argentinean sky and filters through the curtains, showering the room with warm shaded rays of sunshine. It would be the perfect day to go out on a date or for practice, but neither of the two boys in the room is all that interested in the world out there when they haven't seen each other in such a long time. Here is warm, and it smells like sex, admittedly, but also spiced oranges and almond chocolate.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contagious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shines bright in the Argentinean sky and filters through the curtains, showering the room with warm shaded rays of sunshine. It would be the perfect day to go out on a date or for practice, but neither of the two boys in the room is all that interested in the world out there when they haven't seen each other in such a long time. Here is warm, and it smells like sex, admittedly, but also spiced oranges and milk bread.<br/>
 <br/>
That is the mixture of Nishinoya and Oikawa's natural scents.<br/>
 <br/>
"So sweet...!"<br/>
 <br/>
"Likewise, Yuu-chan."<br/>
 <br/>
"I never forget what you smell like, you know?" Oikawa lets his boyfriend's citrusy, spiced scent fill his senses and soak him to the bone while listening to the young Alphs's voice. "But I guess I just missed it."<br/>
 <br/>
"Well, I would hope so," Oikawa purrs, enjoying their scenting session and sighing as Nishinoya peppers kisses on his jaw line. When their lips meet, he feels like he could melt, while Nishinoya feels sparkles light up his heart.<br/>
 <br/>
"Hhm... You're biting me."<br/>
 <br/>
"Oops," Nishinoya smiles sheepishly at him and licks his bottom lip, to which Oikawa laughs gingerly and says, "Kinky. You know I don't mind though."<br/>
 <br/>
Nishinoya smirks and giggles among kisses, his lips curled up and adding to his boyish, dazzling face. His hair is a complete mess of blonde and brunette mixed together because Oikawa's been pulling at it just that much and oh, those lively, gorgeous sable eyes speckled with auburn! They look at Oikawa with so much emotion and shining joy that how on Earth could he look at this boy and not think he is the most beautiful living being he ever laid his eyes on?<br/>
 <br/>
( He could, because Nishinoya awes and thinks the same thing every time he takes in his Omega's sight. )<br/>
 <br/>
"You're staring," Nishinoya pinches his sides playfully. His cheeks rosy and a light frown on his face.<br/>
 <br/>
Oikawa bites back a squeal and reaches out, pressing his fingertips against the bridge of his perky nose. "Quit it!" he laughs.<br/>
 <br/>
"No," Nishinoya feels like laughing, too, just by looking at him. "You quit it!"<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm not doing anything!" Oikawa pouts, and Nishinoya is just about to kiss that pout away when Oikawa adds: "I'm just looking at you."<br/>
 <br/>
Nishinoya cocks an eyebrow. Oikawa reaches out again, and this time his smile is so sweet it makes his words almost unbearable. "You're beautiful, Yuu-chan."<br/>
 <br/>
There's a moment where Nishinoya stays quiet and bewildered. He knows that Oikawa finds him attractive, hell if he does know that much, he just... didn't see this coming. He inhales sharply, then exhales. "Sap."<br/>
 <br/>
Oikawa can almost feel the Alpha's heart flutter though, as well as the slight change of his scent. He definitely hears his voice crack. It's always endearing to be able to fluster him. With all the confidence Nishinoya holds, Oikawa thinks he should answer to any compliment regarding his appearance or his skills with a smug 'Thank you, I know'. But instead he does this; always.<br/>
 <br/>
Oikawa shrugs and hugs Nishinoya tight, throwing his legs around the younger boy's waist. "You love this sap!" he chirps, kissing Nishinoya's hair.<br/>
 <br/>
Nishinoya hugs him back, as tight as the raw happiness he is feeling. He uhms, then nuzzles the crook of Oikawa's neck; right where their scents meet.<br/>
 <br/>
"Do I?" Oikawa feels a sudden, kind of wet heat press against his skin. It's Nishinoya's lips, and they are smiling. He can't help but find it contagious. "Shit, I do!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not a fan of my own English (sorry about it by the way) but seriously, who allowed them to be this cute? AAAAAAAAAAH, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>